I'm Coming Home
by everfaraway
Summary: Last of my Kira/Tommy father daughter trilogy. The boys find out what happened to Kira. Eric, Wes & Taylor show up again. Tommy is officially Kira's dad & has to deal with a bit of darkness from his past. R&R plz.  Thanks to those who have reviewed.


I'm Coming Home

_**Author: Last part of my Kira/Tommy father daughter trilogy. Thanks for Mirokou, Ghostwriter, Jeremy Shane,  
hopelessromantic and everyone else who left me reviews on Hold Me Please and Never Gonna Let You Go. Big thanks  
to PinkRangerV because it was her fic Daughter to Father that inspired my trilogy. See bottom for dedications. I own  
nobody, but as always I wish I owned a few. Sorry for any out of characterness. No flames. P.O.V. changes marked.  
Pairings: Tommy/Kira father daughter, Tommy/Hayley sibling, Eric/Taylor, Trent/Kira former. Bit of drunken fun.  
Title comes from the song Home by Daughtry, is a good song. But not if you are homesick or missing someone u love.**_

Tommy's P.O.V.

"Doc. O! Kira!" I groaned softly as I rolled over.

"Holy shit." I muttered, looking at the clock which read three thirty in the afternoon.

"What?" Kira asked sleepily.

"The guys are here, we slept straight through the day." I laughed.

"Oh jeez. I need to get dressed." she said.

I got up and went into the living room.

"Sorry guys we were up until about five this morning." I said.

"Is Kira still asleep?" Trent asked.

"She's getting dressed." I told them. They nodded and settled down to wait.

Kira's P.O.V

"Sorry I took so long guys. I was trying to figure out if I should bother with makeup or not." I said as I came in. I had not put on makeup, which allowed them to see all bruises.

"Oh man Kira." Conner whispered. Trent got up and hugged me tightly.

"This is why you never had me over." the White Ranger asked softly.

"Yeah." I admitted. He touched my bruised cheek and kissed my busted lip gently.

"You're not going back right?" Ethan asked.

"No." Doc. O and I said sharply.

"I already have a couple of friends working on making sure that she can stay here with me." Tommy explained.

"Stay here?" Conner asked.

"Doc. O's kinda become my dad since we became Rangers. I can't think of anywhere I'd rather go." I told them softly.

Tommy's P.O.V.

I felt my heart skip a beat and my chest swell with pride. Trent, Conner and Ethan nodded. "Give me a second." I said as my phone began to ring.

"Tommy?" Wes asked.

"Hey Wes." I said, shutting the front door behind me.

"You sound more awake than we are right now." he chuckled.

"After you three left I made us something to eat and then we went to bed. We woke to the rest of my Rangers calling for us after they let themselves in." I told him.

"Well we wanted to let you that all the paperwork got taken care of earlier and we have her parents in custody right now." Wes said.

"Thank you Wes. I appreciate a lot." I said.

"We were glad to help. Eric took a real liking to that little girl of yours." Wes told me.

"Why don't you two stop by if you're in town and I'll order some pizzas or something before the kids raid my kitchen." I suggested. If I knew the kids, they were either in the middle of it or about to start.

"Give me a minute." he laughed. I heard him call something back to Eric, no doubt asking his opinion. There was muffled laughter before Wes came back on. "We'll be there soon." he said.

"Let me go tell the kids. And guys, wear civilian clothes this time." I told him.

"Will do." he said.

"Hey kids: no raiding my fridge! We're having company soon and we'll order pizza then!" I shouted. There was muffled laughter from inside and the phone just before I hung up on Wes.

Eric's P.O.V.

Tommy's house looked a good bit different during the day then at night. The woods didn't feel quite so eerie like they had at 3 AM. "Come on." Wes said, shutting the door to my car. We had opted for the car instead of the van since we were off work for the day. The best part about being the leaders of the Silver Guardian was that we made our own hours, but we were both hard, dedicated workers so we put in a lot of them.

"This place looks a heck of a lot nicer when you're not half asleep." Taylor muttered. I chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist as we went up the stairs.

"Doc, we're hungry!" two voices shouted in unison, followed by an equally loud round of laughter.

Taylor rolled her eyes as Wes and I bit back laughter. Wes leaned his head against my shoulder as he knocked on the door.

Tommy's P.O.V.

"Is that pizza guy?" Conner asked.

"I haven't ordered anything yet." I told him, getting up.

"But we're hungry." Ethan and Conner whined loudly.

"So go eat each other." Kira said.

My Red and Blue Rangers eyed each other for a moment before shouted, "Hell no! He'll taste like crap!"

Trent, Kira and I laughed as I headed the the door. "We'll order pizza once company gets here." I said.

"But Doc, we're hungry now!" they shouted, again. As annoying as it was, it was also extremely funny. Mostly because I had been part of similar conversations at their age.

"Having fun are we?" Wes asked as I opened the door. The look on his, Eric's and Taylor's faces showed they had heard at least part of the boys pleas for food.

"Somewhat. Have you had any sleep?" I asked.

"About an hour of it on the way each and what we could snag between stacks of paperwork this morning." Eric admitted.

"Been there done that." I agreed.

"How's the girl?" Taylor asked.

"Calmer." I told them.

"Doc, they're about to starting shouting again!" Trent called from inside.

"Come on in." I told them, motioning towards the door.

Kira's P.O.V.

"Doc...!" Conner and Ethan began.

"Hey you two knock it off." Doc. O told them as he came back. Eric, Wes and Taylor followed him in.

"Who are they?" Trent asked, sliding an arm around me protectively. We weren't dating any more but he was still protective over me.

"They're the ones who came out this morning. They're helping Doc O get custody of me." I told him.

"Speaking of that... you need to sign these." Wes said, pulling out a small stack of papers.

"Paperwork lovely." Doc O muttered.

"Just your autograph Tommy, where it's marked." the red Time Force Ranger said.

"How do you feel Kira?" Eric asked.

I looked over at him and said, "Better. A little bit sore but I'll be okay." He nodded.

"Hey Doc... how about that pizza?" Conner asked.

"If you two say you're hungry one more time, I'll make you look worse than I do now." I told them. Both Ethan and Conner whimpered before shutting up.

Tommy's P.O.V.

"Kira." I said, glancing over my shoulder at her. She dropped her head but looked at me from under her hair. "They're just being boys. I was as bad as they are once." I told her, realizing I had been a bit sharper than I had meant to. She nodded and dropped on the couch by Trent. "You guys figure out what you want on the pizzas and write it down for me." I said, returning to the papers. Somewhere in the back of my mind I felt a sharp stab of pain that made me wince.

"Tommy?" Wes asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine, just a headache." I muttered, setting the pen down and pushing myself away from my desk. Another sharp stab made me twitch and I said, "I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

"Is he gonna be okay?" I heard Ethan whisper as I walked away.

"_What makes you think she'll be safer here than with her parents."_ a voice almost identical to my own cackled in my head as I pushed my bedroom door shut.

"I locked you away. What the hell brought you back?" I asked.

"_Innocence Tommy. Such a sweet little innocent thing like her."_ he boasted.

"No. You're not getting anywhere near her." I said.

"_The only way to get rid of me is to kill yourself. But where would that leave her, alone and without someone to take care of her."_ he laughed.

"Go away." I snarled. The glass panes of my window began to rattle as I drew on the Power. It was the same power that had and still does protect every Ranger. It was what made the Rangers what they were. Years ago, when I was younger, Zordon had taught me to use it to lock away my darker half. After I had mastered that, we realized I could sense the Power if it was inside individuals. It was why I had stayed until I had found TJ to take my place as Red Ranger. When I had meet Hayley I had sensed it in her, but it was very slight. However it radiated off the kids like heat waves off hot asphalt.

"_You can't get rid of me Tommy." _he laughed.

"I said: GO AWAY!" I snapped. The Power began to swirl in my abdomen before shooting through me like ecstasy, except there was nothing pleasant about it. It burned like fire and made my head throb like nothing I had ever felt before in my entire life.

"_NOOO!"_ he screamed just before my world went entirely black.

Hayley's P.O.V

"Kids, where's Tommy?" I asked as I emerged from the lab into the living room.

"Where did she come from?" one of the three former Rangers in the room asked.

"Doc O's got a lab underground. He took off, said something about a headache." Ethan said. I felt what little bit of Power that was in me pulse. I had been on my way over when I had first felt it and knew something wasn't quite right, so I convinced one of the raptor riders that hung out in the tunnels to bring me to the lab right away. The Power gave another pulse, stronger this time as the lights blinked.

"Tommy!" I called, brushing past the ex-Rangers and heading into the hall. All the doors were open except his, which rattled on it's hinges. "Tommy!" I shouted through the door. The Power saturated the air, making it hard to breathe until suddenly it disappeared and there was thud in the room.

"Doc O?" the kids all shouted, running up behind me as I dropped to one knee to pick the lock.

"Jeez Hayley what did they teach you guys at MIT? I mean you pick locks and the Doc knows martial arts..." Conner began.

"I've known how to pick locks for years just like Tommy has known martial arts to years Conner." I said. There was a click and I threw the door open. Tommy was laid out on the floor like a rag doll.

"Dad!" Kira shouted.

"Trent go get a towel and some water!" I snapped, dropped to my knees beside Kira. "Don't move him yet." I told her as Trent ran off to do what I said. She whimpered as I touched his neck to check his pulse which was strong. The skin on skin contact also let me tap into his Power to get an idea of what happened. Trent came back with a glass of water and a dish towel.

"Is he okay?" he asked.

"He'll be fine." I said, tossing the water onto Tommy's face. He promptly woke up, sputtered slightly. I dropped the towel on his face.

"Thank you." he muttered.

"You passed out Tommy." I told him.

"I'm fine." he assured me, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. I gave a raised eyebrow that plainly said, _You owe me an explanation because whatever you did I felt._

"Are you okay?" Kira asked as we got up.

"Don't worry honey, I'm fine. Let's get back to the living room so I can finish that paperwork and then we can celebrate with pizza. Someone's going to need to get it since nobody's delivers out here." he said.

"Are you kidding Doc?" Conner asked.

"Nope." Tommy told him.

Tommy's P.O.V.

(later)

After Conner had come back with the pizza and Hayley had returned to home, via Raptor Rider, to get some ice cream, I settled down beside Kira. "Kira, you okay honey?" I asked.

"Yeah fine, it's just that all of this seems so surreal." she whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I brushed a strand of her hair from her face.

"All of this. I never thought I'd be a super hero, much less a teenage super hero. I mean that stuff only really happens in Ethan's world." she said, nodding towards Trent and Ethan who were glancing through comics and talking quietly.

"We've all had to deal this Kira and I know it's not easy. No matter how old you are, it never is." I said.

"I never thought I'd get out either. For a long time as a kid, I thought... my life was normal. Until I started to talk to other people and I realized that it wasn't." she whispered. Being extremely careful of her bruises and other injuries, I hugged and stroked her hair.

"Believe me kiddo, I thought the same thing too for a while." Eric said. I motioned for him to sit down and spied his fiancee chatting with Hayley who had just shown back up.

Kira whimpered and buried her face in my shirt. "I don't wanna get your shirt wet." she whispered.

"Sweetheart this shirt has had gone through a lot, tears won't hurt it." I chuckled. She nodded and began to cry softly. Gingerly Eric ran a hand down her back. There was one thing weakness the Quantum Ranger and I shared, crying women. Only I knew how to comfort them where he really had no clue. My only hope was that Wes was giving his poor brother lessons.

Hayley's P.O.V.

It took sometime but Tommy and Eric managed to get Kira calmed down. As we ate ice cream the three former rangers: Wes, Eric and Taylor got bombarded with questions from Trent, Conner and Ethan. I kept an eye on Tommy but whatever he had done with the Power seemed to have revitalized him since he seemed to not want to sit still for long. The ice cream made the kids drowsy so they went to their rooms while Eric, Taylor and Wes prepared to leave. "Tommy, make sure Kira gets this would you?" Eric asked, pulling as box about the size of a digital camera from the glove box of his car.

"Sure." Tommy told him. I slid the box from Tommy and took it inside. Snagging a sticky note and a pen, I wrote down a brief note telling Kira it was from Eric before sticking it on the box and taking it into her room. She was sleeping peacefully so I left it on the bedside table and pulled the blankets down at the foot of the bed to make sure her feet stayed covered. After checking on the boys I went back outside.

"I told them you weren't much for goodbyes so they went ahead and left." Tommy said.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome." Tommy whispered.

"Drink?" I asked, offering him the beer I had snagged from the back of the fridge.

"Sure." he muttered, taking a long drink.

"The kids are all asleep. I think everything today wore them out, especially Kira." I told him.

"I don't blame them. Luckily today is Friday so we don't have to worry about school tomorrow." Tommy muttered.

"Yeah but I still got to be back at the Cafe to open up in the morning." I groaned.

He chuckled and handed the beer back to me. "You need a day off Hayley." he told me.

"What did you do today Tommy? The lights blinked and I felt it all the way down in the tunnels." I asked.

He smiled and said, "I got rid of him."

"What?" I coughed when the beer almost went down wrong.

"He's gone. I've finally got some peace and quiet in my own head." he whispered, taking another drink.

"I thought you had him locked away." I panted, still coughing a bit.

"I did too. But he's gone so..." he said, trailing off.

"So what?" I asked.

"I'm grabbing another beer and you are coming with me." Tommy told me, grabbing my wrist.

"Where are we going?" I yelped.

"To the lab where we won't wake up the kids. Down there we are going to sit down, drink some more and then I might kiss you silly." he said.

"Yeah and then I will beat you upside the head with a very expensive piece of equipment for forgetting I'm basicly your sister." I laughed but allowed myself to be dragged along none the less.

_**Author: I also want to dedicate the whole trilogy to anyone who had survived any kind of abuse. And also to the heroes: fictional or otherwise, that help those  
who survive it and also help prevent it from happening again. Thank you if you're one of those people and read this.**_


End file.
